Muñecos
by Makie Karin
Summary: Sherrill Kamelot en serio que amaba a sus lindos muñecos.
_**Disclaimer:**_ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son todos de Hoshino Katsura.

Hola. Bien, está historia debería haberla puesto para... Hallowen, lo sé, lo sé, ya paso un buen tiempo, pero igual, aquí está y eespero que Sherril y los demás esten bien dados, es la primera vez que utilizo a los Noah.

* * *

 _ **Muñecos.**_

* * *

Sherill comenzó con su rutina programada antes de un show, ese de agarrar los muñecos de tamaño real y peinarles los caballos con aquella calma tan aparente en él, mientras que su querida hija –Road– vestía a los muñecos con vestidos y trajes elegantes, divirtiéndose al hacer aquello, y su querido hermano Tikky mayormente solo se quedaba fumando hasta que Road le rogaba la ayuda a realizar a aquella tarea. Mientras todo eso pasaba, Sherril Kamelot solo seguía peinando a aquellos cabellos de distintos colores, apreciando cada detalle del muñeco, desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último de los cabellos, eran muñecos que parecían reales, tanto así que podía sentir aquel calor, como si estuvieran vivos. Algunas veces Sherrill era tentado a besar los labios de aquello que tenía en sus manos y la idea de cometer un acto sexual era pensada, porque eran casi reales, y eran tan bellamente vestidos, peinados y maquillados, que era tentador. Por eso se tomaba el tiempo para penarlos y verlos, por eso siempre sus shows tardaban un poco más de lo anotado. Pero una vez que él veía suficiente el estar observando aquello que no estaba vivo, solo iba al escenario con paso lento, se presentaba, decía que iba tratar la historia, mayormente eran tristes o lúgubres, y entonces se iba a su posición, que era arriba del escenario para poder manejar a los muñecos con hilos.

Al acabar el show siempre habían llanto o sollozos, algunos se enojaban por el final angustiante y otros simplemente parecían satisfechos con lo visto. A pesar de ello, Sherryll no le importaba la opinión de las personas, solo le importa como quedaron los muñecos, como él hizo la historia con ellos.

Pero claro, si una linda mujer –o… quien sea– le agradaba el show y quería ir a hablar con él, claro que no había problema, sobre todo si esa persona –no le importa si fuera hombre o mujer– quería tener algo con él, claramente él gustosamente aceptaba sonriéndoles, diciéndoles palabras elegantes y seductoras.

Sin embargo, esta vez, cuando estaba hablando con una doncella de cabellera rubia, escuchó algo que le hizo detener cualquier interés.

– Todo un dinero mal gastado –bufó–.

– Oh no estuvo tan mal.

– Lo estuvo, sobre todo esas marionetas, daban miedo, parecían reales ¿Qué clase de loco hace que una marioneta se parezca tanto a un ser vivo? Ese tal Sherrill debe andar loco.

– A mí me gustaron, aunque son algo raros la verdad, tal vez si eran seres vivos –rió–.

– Tal vez… con la pinta que tiene Sherrill y toda su familia esa, es probable. ¿Has visto a su hija? Ella está muy mimada y loca, hace poco vi que llevaba una rata muerta en la mano…

La chica de cabellos rubios y facciones que le hubieran encantado ver otra vez, fue abandonada con un "Disculpe mi doncella, debo arreglar algunos asuntos". La chica asintió y él, Sherril, camino con paso lento hacía donde estaba las voces hablantes, esas que insultaron no solo a los muñecos que él adoraba, sino a su familia, a su querida hija. Una vez que vio a esas dos personas, que eran hombres muy bien vestidos, solo les sonrió.

– Oh, mira lo que he oído ¿No les gusto el show?

Ambos hombres se estremecieron con la presencia de Sherril y dudaron de dar una respuesta.

– No se preocupen, no estoy molesto, solo quiero que le den otra oportunidad a mi show, acompáñenme.

Sherill con paso lento camino hacía un lugar silencioso, una bodega donde guardaba sus bellas muñecas. Los hombres titubeaban, mientras seguían la figura elegante de Kamelot. El hombre de cabellos largos cafés se detuvo y sonrió cuando llegó a la puerta de madera. La luna brillo en ese momento, iluminando la sonrisa –medio sádica, medio feliz– que regalaba a los dos hombres que osaron insultarlo a él, sus muñecos y su querida familia.

– Pasen –ofreció abriendo la puerta– aquí mismo les voy a dar un pequeño show para intentar hacerles cambiar de opinión, no me gusta saber que mi espectáculo no le gusta lo que yo amo.

 _Algo andaba mal._ En el cuerpo de ambos hombres gritaba que esto no estaba bien, algo en la atmosfera, algo en su sonrisa, en todo lo que pasaba en ese momento, pero sus mentes ordenaron callar a sus cuerpos, ya que ellos no estaban asustados por Sherill, que era flaco y parecía débil, además ellos eran dos y el titiritero solo era uno. Pasaron por la puerta de madera y una vez adentro, Kamelot cerró la puerta…

 _Ahí pensaron que… tal vez debían haberle hecho caso a sus cuerpos._

– ¿No les gusta mi show? –el cuarto estaba oscuro, no se podía ver donde estaba Sherrill– pues le tengo alguna información, mi marionetas tienen alma propia, estas muñecas estuvieron vivas alguna vez…

Los hombres temblaron.

– ¡¿De qué estás hablando hijo de puta?! , ¿Es acaso que quieres jugar con nosotros?

– ¡Muéstrate si quieres pelear!

Sherril rió, luego otras dos personas más rieron con él, una de ellas era de una chica, de una niña.

Fue después de unos segundos de petrificante silencio que la luz prendió, mostrando así los cuerpos inertes de unas tres personas, la sonrisa de Sherrill sentado en una silla frente a ellos, un hombre alto fumando y una niña sentada encima de un cuerpo.

– Gracias a ustedes perdí una estupenda marioneta –suspiro– pero bueno, no me moleste con ustedes, como verán aquí les presento a mi querida familia, mi hermano Ticky y mi querida hija Road –señalo a ambos personas–.

– ¡Maldito loco!

– ¡Qué carajo quieres de nosotros!

– Nada –el titiritero se notaba tranquilo– solo que cambien de opinión.

Las lágrimas de furia, susto y desesperación salieron de los ojos de los hombres. Uno de ellos, el que tenía la contextura más fornida intento atacar a Sherrill, después de todo parecía que ese hombre era la cabeza para toda esta cosa tan rara, pero antes que pudiera acercarse mucho a él, el hombre fumando le agarró el puño y le hizo una llave, para dejarlo inmóvil.

– Vaya, vaya, eres uno de los pocos que quiso hacer eso –dijo Ticky algo interesado, divertido– me agrada, serás un buen protagonista para el siguiente show, ¿No te parece Sherrill?

– Puede ser… –sonrió él– pero ahora mismo tenemos que trabajar, debemos sacar todo lo que tiene adentro, ya sabes, mientras más nos tardemos, más tensos van a ser sus músculos.

En la noche, antes de la media noche, se escucharon risas, algunas suplicas y sobre todo… gritos leves, que provenían de una bodega.

 ** _.._**

 ** _Después de una semana…_**

En el show de Sherrill, había un nuevo cartel, este decía "Conozcan a nuestros dos nuevos títeres".

..

Sherrill en serio que amaba a sus muñecos, a tal punto de cometer necrofilia.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Bueno, a mi me gustó la historia, pero no sé, espero que les haay gustado.

Hasta la otra.


End file.
